


Protection forever

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for: Ficlet Zone (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: Protection
Kudos: 1





	Protection forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Ficlet Zone (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: Protection

„Merideth?“ Frank Connor stepped into the kitchen area, eying his wife thoughtfully. „What's going on?“

She tried a smile, but this was not very reassuring. They were married for twenty years now, and he could read her like an open book. Leaning against the counter, he said: „Okay, tell me. What's the problem?“

„Casey.“

„Oh. He is in trouble again? These football players from school? I had hoped they would finally leave him alone.“

She hesitated, finally shook her head. Opened a drawer to pull out an envelope. „No, no, it's nothing like this. It's... yesterday Casey got a letter from UCLA.“

Frank frowned slightly. „Wait. Yesterday, you say? You know that Casey is eagerly waiting for it.“

„Yes, of course, I know. But...“ She paused and sighed. „What if they accept him? When they even offer him a scholarship?“

„Merideth! You can't be serious!“

She looked guilt-ridden. „Yes... No... I know this is a great chance for him. And I would be so proud. But how can I let him go? To Los Angeles, so far from home. He is still my baby.“

Frank couldn't hide his smile. „An 18-year-old baby.“ He stepped closer, putting his arm around her shoulders. „We did all to make him a decent, young man. Now, all we still can do is to trust him and to let him go his way.“

„As if this is so easy. I hate the thought of him being all alone in a foreign, big city. Someone should have an eye on him; make sure that he is okay.“

„Well, maybe be won't go alone.“

Merideth blinked her tears away. „What are you talking about? We can't give up our life in Herrington to move to LA.“

Frank laughed. „No, for sure, we can't. But someone else can. Zeke. I admit I've overheard a talk between the two some time ago. Seems as if they already have serious future plans.“ He bent forward to place a kiss on her cheek. „Don't worry; they will make it. And we will always be there, in the background, just in case.“


End file.
